


Правда о синем и желтом

by leow



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leow/pseuds/leow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две небольших зарисовки о Патти и Лиз, в которых Лиз спрашивает Кида о цвете души, а Патти воздает должное самому недооцененному из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правда о синем и желтом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth About Blue and Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36727) by [nenena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenena/pseuds/nenena). 



_Синий_

\- Ты всегда видишь души?

Кид рискнул оторваться от протянутой руки и бросил на Лиз короткий взгляд. Затем снова сосредоточился на ее ногтях, аккуратными и четкими мазками нанося ярко-красный лак.

\- Думаю, я мог бы, - он ответил, не прекращая работы, и слегка нахмурился. - Но мне это не нравится. Они отвлекают. Слишком много цветов, особенно в людных местах.

Жалоба Кида на что-то чересчур яркое совсем не удивила Лиз, хотя и позабавила втайне. Конечно же, он предпочитал предсказуемость и надежность черного с белым. И все же, она коснулась его лица свободной рукой и спросила:

\- А какого цвета моя душа?

Кид задрал голову, чтобы еща раз встретить ее взгляд.

\- Чистый синий, - и немного погодя: - У большинства людей цвет души соответствует цвету их глаз.

Лиз недоверчиво выгнула бровь.

\- Серьезно? Ты уверен?

\- Я не шучу о том, что касается душ. Никогда.

Она фыркнула.

\- Но верится с трудом.

\- Почему?

\- У меня-то «чистая» душа? То есть, после всего, что я успела натворить? После всех моих эгоистичных, мерзких, глупых, жестоких, низких, ужасных поступков? После всех неверных решений, которые я приняла? После того, как я втянула в это сестру? Нет, Кид, у меня не чистая душа. Не может такой быть. Я совсем не «чистая» личность.

Кид долго молчал. Потом взглянул на ее ногти и вернулся к кропотливому раскрашиванию. Он наносил лак ровным слоем от основания до кончика каждого ногтя, справляясь с этим гораздо лучше большинства профессиональных маникюрщиц, которым Лиз когда-либо доверяла свои руки.

\- Тебе не нужно быть чистой личностью, - сказал он наконец. - И никому не нужно. Нет такого понятия.

\- Тогда почему ты говоришь, что у меня чистая душа?

\- Потому что так и есть.

\- Но как это возможно?

Кид снова нахмурился и тряхнул головой, будто пытаясь отчистить ее от мыслей.

\- Не знаю.

С левой рукой было покончено, он потянулся к правой. И только после этого, наконец, ответил:

\- Я думаю… Я думаю, что самые чистые души у тех, кто изо всех сих старается поступать хорошо и стать лучше. Это не означает, что у них нет права на ошибки. Просто…

\- Послушай, Дзен-Мастер. Когда мы впервые встретились, я определенно не пыталась быть хорошей. Помнишь?

\- Поверь, я помню, - Кид едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- И какой же цвет был у моей души тогда?

Работа снова была приостановлена — в этот раз на столько, чтобы Лиз успела размять затекший узел на тенаре.

\- Тогда у нее было много цветов, - сказал он. - Кроме цвета демонического яйца.

\- Да? И что это значит?

\- Это значит, что у тебя было много противоречивых желаний.

\- Ах, глубины подсознания. Спасибо, доктор Фрейд, - она оттопырила палец на левой руке, любуясь отличной работой. - И тем не менее, ты предложил нам с Патти пойти с тобой.

\- Да, предложил.

\- Потому что ты — отчаянный психопат, которому нужны две пушки?

\- Отчасти. Но тогда дело было не только во мне, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, - Его, кажется, задел такой отзыв. - Как я уже сказал, в цветах твоей души не было демонического. Оружия без присмотра, которые охотятся на людей, как правило, не долго сдерживаются от пожирания чужих душ и вскоре превращаются в яйца демона. Но не вы. И вот так я все понял.

\- Понял что?

Но Кид, судя по всему, уже окончательно потерял ход мысли, отвлеченный какими-то пятнами на ее руках.

\- Ух ты, - выдохнул он. - У тебя совершенно одинаковые радиусы изгиба на кончиках каждого пальца. Это удивительно, - Он прижал руки к своим. - Нет же, посмотри! Они абсолютно симметричны! Даже вены на тыльной части идеально…

\- Ладно, хватит, - Лиз освободила руки из его хватки. - Спасибо за маникюр, но за твой новый «ручной» фетиш я благодарить не буду.

\- Он не новый. Ты же знаешь, мне всегда нравились твои руки.

Лиз со вздохом закатила глаза. У них в самом деле только что был серьезный «сердечный» разговор о душах, их цветах и прочем? И после этого он умудрился испортить момент своей маниакальный помешанностью на венах с тыльной стороны ее рук. Как внезапно. Боже, иногда он бывает таким странным…

_Желтый_

Патти нравится, что его глаза самого обыкновенного желтого оттенка. Не золотого, не шафранового и не какого-либо еще из тех прилагательных, которые бедняжки-первогодки использовали в своих тайных любовных письмах к Нему. (Которые Лиз, конечно же, отбирала и зачитывала сестре, затаив дыхание; они вдвоём забирались к нему на кровать и смеялись, потому что обе всё ещё оставались немного злыми.) Нет, цвет его глаз настолько непримечательный, что едва ли заслуживает громких причудливых слов для описания. Его глаза жёлтые, точка. Конец истории. Просто желтые.

Такие же желтые, кстати, как мелки из коробок Патти. Те, что помечены: желтые. В коробках побольше можно найти еще много мелков с необычными именами, типа «золотарник», «жар солнца» или «кукурузный», но ни один из них не соответствует цвету его глаз. Всегда есть один, просто желтый, и он всегда подходит.

Хороший, все-таки, цвет. Пусть простой, но хороший. Идеальный цвет для лепестков одуванчика, перьев канарейки или кожи жирафа.

Иногда она смотрит в его глаза, вспоминает о жирафах и смеется. В ответ он сверлит ее взглядом, сердито спрашивает: «Что?», а она начинает смеяться еще сильнее.

Во время занятий, когда не спит, Патти неожиданно достаёт мелки и изрисовывает всю тетрадь — в основном, жирафами, а иногда одуванчиками и канарейками. Ещё попадаются желтый Тан («Вид рыбы, а не напиток, большое спасибо, глупая Лиз») или ярко-желтый гибискус, порой она бросает их вверх и перемешивает. Или подсолнухи и нарциссы. Рисовать последние действительно сложно, но после многолетней практики у Патти получается довольно неплохо. И все же, она отдает предпочтение простоте жирафа. Всего четыре ноги, длинная шея и смешная мордочка. Плюс коричневые пятна, которые она может распределить на его теле по своей прихоти. Эти коричневые пятна в полнейшем беспорядке. Будь то в реальной жизни или в ее рисунках, не нашлось бы двух совершенно одинаковых жирафов, и так есть из-за великолепно безумных коричневых пятен. Совершенно асимметричных.

Кстати, Кид ненавидит жирафов. Несмотря на то, что его глаза точно такие же, как они.

Впрочем, Патти не волнует, что ему нравится или не нравится. В подобных вопросах он может проявлять невероятное невежество, так что когда он кидает взгляд на ее рисунки с жирафом и с отвращением отворачивается, это лучше просто игнорировать. Не важно. Патти не для него рисует. Она рисует для себя. Что с того, если его глаза ее вдохновляют? Это не значит, что ему хватит ума оценить конечный результат. Но Патти может его за это простить. Он не виноват, что родился таким глупеньким.

Мака один раз наклонилась, посмотрела Патти в тетрадь и спросила:

\- Они тебе правда нравятся?

\- Да, - сказала Патти. - Они мои любимые.

Однако, так было не всегда. У нее было много любимых животных на протяжении многих лет. И кошки, и хомячки, и морские коньки, и даже гориллы — на короткий период. Раньше ее никаким боком не интересовали жирафы. Все изменилось после встречи с ним.

Лиз считает, что Патти любит желтые глаза Кида, потому что они напоминают ей о жирафах, но все наоборот. Она любит жирафов, потому что они напоминают ей о желтых глазах Кида; и из множества странных и забавных желтых существ, которые ходили, плавали, летали и росли по всей Земле, жирафы определенно выглядят наиболее весёлыми и чудными, а потому официально — самые потрясающие.

Иногда Патти сама не понимает, почему осознание этого заняло у неё так много времени. Может быть, потому что понятный и скучный старый желтый был цветом, который никто никогда, казалось, не ценил достаточно высоко. Вот Патти точно не любила много желтого, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока в первый раз не увидела его глаза. А теперь желтого ей было катастрофически мало. Про себя она с обидой думала о том, насколько безразличен к желтому весь остальной мир. Лиз он не нравится, потому что к нему слишком трудно подобрать подходящую обувь или подводку для глаз. Блэк☆Стар однажды сказал Патти, что желтый — это цвет трусости. И даже Соул, когда-то сам носивший ярко-желтую куртку, в конечном счете выбросил ее, услышав из какого-то джазового рейтинга по телевидению о том, как "не крут" желтый цвет. 

Они все просто идиоты.

Патти тоже была идиоткой, но однажды она, наконец, заметила глаза Кида и научились правильно оценивать желтый. Теперь у нее есть жирафы, канарейки, одуванчики, таны, нарциссы, подсолнухи и другие замечательные желтые вещи, которые невероятно красивы и которые сделали ее такой счастливой, — а все благодаря его глазами.


End file.
